A Job Well Done
by EvilSarcasm217
Summary: Fred and George think Percy needs someone to pull that stick out of his rear. And replace it with something else...TWINCEST AND SLASH AND JUST ALOT OF SEX! DONT READ IT IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT!


**(A/N/ Disclaimer: I am perfectly aware that I do not own anything. I also know that the times and ages are way off of the behaviors. I really couldn't care less. You wanna complain? Bring it on. Just want you to know that I am already aware of the situation.)**

"C'mon Percy. You need this now." Fred chuckled in his ear while George ground himself into Percy's hips.

They had been getting more mischievous as the summer had gone on. The family assumed they were preparing for Percy leaving for the Ministry. (He was soon to depart from the Weasely home in favor of more private. He had stayed at home for a year but now it was time to set off on his own.) Their mother had attempted to pry them away from each other in an attempt to stop the preparations but this was Fred and George. There was no stopping them.

What the rest of the family didn't know was that Fred and George _were_ plotting about Percy. But this time not to make his life horrible, but to make it more enjoyable. The twins had decided that if Percy could just get laid he would be a better person. Someone needed to pull out the stick that was permanently stuck in Percy's ass and replace it with something a bit more comfortable.

Percy was gay though he had yet to come out of the closet. The twins had decided that they were bi because it was just more fun that way. They weren't going to tell their mother until things calmed down with everything. Their little brother getting himself into life threatening situations every time he stepped out the door was a bit wearing on their mum.

The twins were just now putting their plan into action. The two identical pranksters had waited by their room for Percy to come up from dinner. The perfect prefect had to come up eventually unless he decided to sleep on the couch in his khakis and red shirt. That would be sloppy though, and Percy was never sloppy.

When the twins heard Percy coming (they could tell because everyone else other then mum had already passed. Damn Percy and his stupid boy-scout tendencies to help people.)

The twins had walked out in the middle of the hallway. Their timing was perfect; Percy was just in front of them, his shirt a bit wet from where he had been leaning over the sink washing dishes.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Percy said in a hot-headed but still clipped tone. His eyes were flashing with annoyance. These two just couldn't leave him alone could they?

The twins glanced at each other and smiled in a way that looked smug but sexy at the same time, Fred's mouth turning up on the right side and George's turning up on the left. Together their smiles were complete like so much else in their lives.

They walked closer to their older brother. Percy backed away a bit, he didn't thoroughly like the way his brothers were acting. He hadn't told anyone about his lack of affection towards girls and, more importantly, his growing enjoyment of being around other boys. It couldn't to be good if the twins knew because the only thing he had admitted it to was his journal and in that he had admitted even worse things. Things involving fantasies of beds, his brothers and incest.

Together the twins had planned every detail of how to get Percy to relax. They had discussed positions and the prospect of toys and even what to wear. George had opted for Jeans, underwear and his small chain around his neck. Fred wanted to have a bit more fun with his look and had chosen green shorts the color of camouflage and an old black leather vest, the sleeves ripped off so that it looked tough and sexy. He had also decided to wear black gloves that only covered his palms.

The twins reached Percy and put themselves in the positions they had discussed, Fred behind Percy and George in front. Percy had a very "Deer Caught in the Headlights" look on his face. He was exercising as much control as he could over his body but it was difficult. His brothers were hot and they were focusing attention on him. He knew that it was unorthodox as it was that he was gay but he couldn't have sex with his brothers. That was where even he drew the line.

The line was almost completely erased when Fred had started his ministrations on Percy's neck and collarbone, his red-orange hair brushing against pale skin in a seductive and soothing way.

George placed his hands on Percy's waist and felt him instinctively flinch away. George held strong though and ground his pale, naked upper body into Percy's fully clothed body.

That was when they had started letting Percy in on their plan.

"C'mon Percy. You need this now." Fred chuckled in his ear while George ground himself into Percy's hips.

Fred continued using his soft tongue to lick Percy's neck. He'd occasionally bite him but he didn't want his part to be the more painful one.

"We have come to the conclusion that, as you brothers, we know what is best for you. Meaning," here George pulled Percy's hips even closer to his, guiding him into the twins' room with Fred pushing from behind, his hips moving against Percy's perfect ass. "We are going to get you laid."

Fred kicked the door closed and Percy, startled, whipped his head around, his glasses nearly flying off. The poor prefect was aroused and he knew that George at least could feel it since he was still grinding into him. Fred calmed him down by sucking on his earlobe and whispering "Shush, Perce, it's alright. We sound proofed this room ages ago." It was true. As soon as the boys had started doing experiments and plotting they sound proofed their room. Otherwise most of their best pranks would have gone un-pulled and how sad for the world that would be.

Fred slid a gloved hand up so that Percy's shirt rode up, exposing abs that were never seen by anyone. Blue eyes looked over to see green eyes clouded over in lust and a blush cover a freckled face. The gloved hand continued upwards so that he was now stroking Percy's chest. He then moved his left hand so that it moved over Percy's warm shoulder and down his arm to tangle their fingers together in a reassuring way.

George was equally busy, only he was being more seductive and erotic instead of comforting and reassuring like his twin. That was how the twins had decided to execute their plan; make Percy feel everything at once. George slid to his knees taking Percy's zipper down with him. The older boy's blue boxers were now clearly visible to George who was eye level to a very nice hard-on. George was sitting on his feet now, his knees still bent and ready to come up anytime they wanted. His long thin fingers worked, one hand pulling at the waistband of Percy's khakis and the other one reaching to stroke his brother's shaft. George allowed his left hand to begin exploring Percy's body. He knew Percy was still a virgin and he was trying to get him harder then he would ever be in his life. He extended a finger so that it brushed lightly against his brother's blue boxers. Percy moaned in pleasure. His legs had started spreading and they were now past shoulder width. He knew that soon he would probably collapse and would then need Fred to carry him. Hopefully to the bed.

George's pale back arched so that he was looking up at Percy's eyes and his twin's work on their older brother's shoulder. That was a lot of hickeys.

George smirked in his patented "Weasely Twin" style which, of course, Fred saw. That was the signal.

Fred reached over with the hand still holding Percy's to skillfully take off the glasses and throw them down. Percy looked momentarily concerned about the condition of his glasses but stopped paying them anymore attention when he felt Fred trying to slide his shirt completely off. He let the younger boy slide the shirt over his head and then, the Apocalypse came because Percy started pleading.

"Please, can we go to the bed? I don't think I can stand anymore. Please?" His voice was husky with want and lust for the twins and it made them both grunt in satisfaction. George sprung up to his feet and pulled Percy to the bed almost roughly.

Fred stumbled and caused them all to fall onto the bed in a sandwich, Percy in the middle. The two hot bodies pressing on him form every side was killing Percy. He wanted them now. George chuckled from the bottom of the pile, his front to Percy's front, their faces mere centimeters apart. "Well at least we're in position. Thanks Fred."

"No problem George." Fred chuckled from the top of the pile.

Finally, after all that time of being silent and submissive, Percy took control. He flipped Fred off of him by moving his back up and over. The twins were now laying beside one another in a sexy way.

"Will this make it easier for you to decide places Percy?" Fred teased. Though the positions amused the twins they were a bit worried with the fact that their plan had not gone off without a hitch. But these were the infamous Weasely Twins, they couldn't stay worried long and after all, Percy had a plan too.

"Fred I want you to be in front." Percy was breathing heavily, his heart hammering. Sweat was rolling down his pale, freckled body and he couldn't take the heat anymore. In a split second he had ripped off his shirt. It was too damn hot in that room.

"Picky now aren't we?" George asked playfully. He had been slightly hurt for a moment because he was supposed to be in front but this meant that he would get a better release sooner. It worked out fine for him. Fred had always been fond of being in the back but he had a feeling his older brother liked him better and how could he argue with being wanted more than someone else?

The twins looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and a message went through them telling each other that they were good with Percy's request if the other was. Without further to do the twins got into Percy's requested positions.

Fred slid down Percy's flushed body, their more prominent members sliding against each other for one blissful second. The redheads moaned, causing their brother George to feel a bit left out. But he wasn't really complaining. He was getting more and more aroused at the sight of his twin and his elder brother moaning and sliding with each other. There was no way he could not enjoy that.

Fred's mouth, salivating already, slid over his brother's tip, eliciting a moan from parched lips. The feel of Fred's wet, warm mouth was driving Percy mad with want for more. He bucked his hips into his younger brother's mouth, literally fucking his throat.

It was a bit hard to take. Fred had always had an easy gag reflex and he was having trouble not convulsing. It had nothing to do with disgust. Quite the opposite really, he loved the feeling, but Percy was so long that he was hitting the back of Fred's throat.

The sucking, the heat, the wetness of it all Percy could only take so much. He shot himself, hard, into Fred's voracious **(vocabulary word!) **mouth.

Percy felt as though he wouldn't be able to move for a very long time. The feeling of a tongue on his neck and a dick at his ass changed his mind, however.

George had watched, dizzy with anticipation, Percy was so absorbed in Fred sucking him that he seemed to have completely forgotten poor George. Well the younger twin would just have to remind his older brother that he was ready and waiting.

George kissed each individual freckle on the perfect prefect's neck, sucking and twirling his tongue in the most archaic patterns he could. He could see flushed skin that looked absolutely mouth-watering. No wonder Fred was so hard. The twin that had already had his mouth fucked had yet to be relieved and he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

The freckled bodies moved against each other and pale skin collided. Red hair tangled in fingers and movement and friction was produced. Percy was the best thing the twins had ever done.

George situated him and Percy so that they were on the bed, Percy kneeling on all fours so that his ass was waving up in the air. George couldn't be gentle after what he had just witnessed. He plunged into his brother until he was completely sheathed in the pale body of his older brother. Percy cried out at the dry, burning pain. He was still a virgin in that area and his little brother wasn't that little. George paused for a second and, sensing his twin, he looked over at the first born Weasely twin. His erection was more prominent then ever and George could tell that his brother was screaming for release. George reached over to pull his brother closer by his most sensitive part and then proceeded to stroke him. He timed strokes with thrusts as he gave his twin a hand job and fucked his older brother from behind. He was being quite the multi-tasker really. Percy was getting hard again. If he came one more time he was sure he would die! George was being feeling everything at once and feeling dominate. Dominance is one of the most erotic feeling one can have. That and anger. Soon he was trying to hold back and not rip Percy apart and pull Fred's dick off. It wasn't easy. Both of the boys were moaning out in pain and intense pleasure. With a moan and a cry, George came into Percy's backside and collapsed on his older brother. Percy, feeling his brother's sticky cum inside him, orgasm for the second time before collapsing underneath the weight of his brother. Fred exploded all over George's hand at the sight of his brothers experiencing orgasm, the white stickiness coating his younger twin's hand. It was silent for the first time since the boys stumbled in undressing each other. The only thing to be heard was the twins syncopated breathing mixed with Percy's heavy panting.

The room smelled of sex and heat. The bedspread was disheveled and was practically falling off the bed. The red sheets were covered in sticky semen and the boys were sweaty and exhausted.

Though his muscles (mainly those in his rear) were screaming, Percy gently rolled his brother off of him so that George was lying next to his twin. Percy watched as his younger brothers reached to each other and clasped hands. They're eyes met and the kissed for a second, almost as if they had forgotten Percy was there.

"How long have you two…erm…been…uh…" Percy began but couldn't find the right words to finish or accurately describe what his brothers were to each other.

"Well we've been together forever, but we've been "together" almost two years now." Fred told him. He couldn't help grinning at his older brother's awkwardness.

"It started out as just kissing but…you know how it is" A wink and a grin from George.

"So you guys…well…this happens a lot, right?" Percy awkwardly asked. Really he wouldn't even have said anything but that was some amazing sex. He was hoping that, just maybe, there might be a bit more.

The twins looked at each other and they communicated in that telepathic way they had; they had done their job.

**(A/N I know that that's one way to remember vocabulary words! ;) That's a total inside joke and for the people that know what I'm talking about.)**


End file.
